


touched for the very first time

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky finds out that Clint’s never bottomed and discovers something about himself





	touched for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo square “virgin Clint”
> 
> This was pushinf my usual comfort zone so it’s probably not my best work 
> 
> Virginity is a social construct

One of the best things about the 21st Century was their openness and willingness to call anything a kink. Bucky had been overwhelmed at first, suddenly there were names and terms for things that he didn’t really think needed them. But being with Clint had made him glad that all the information was readily available. Their sex life was anything but boring and always evolving into new things.

When they were all playing Never Have I Ever after one of Tony’s raucous parties when Clint sheepishly said he’d never bottomed. This of course led to a bunch of teasing remarks about their sex life and elbow jostling and wolf whistles when they finally left for their apartement. But Bucky can’t stop thinking about it. He brings it up a few nights later as they’re basking in post-blowjob glow. 

“The other night- Would you… You know. Want to?” Bucky began.

“Whayoumean?” Clint mumbled, flopping his naked body onto Bucky and pulling him close.

“You’ve never bottomed.” Bucky said, his voice muffled where his face was buried into Clint’s hair. “Do you uh. Want to?”   
  
“I mean it’s never really come up. I’d be open to it.” Clint shrugged nonchalantly. “You uh. Want to top?”   
  
Bucky blushed. “More like um. Want to be the only one to-you know. For you. Want to be the only one who’s done it to you.”

“Like uh. Virginity kink?” Clint asked, watching as Bucky’s eyes darkened as he said it. “Ok babe. Let me think about it.”

\-----

They talked a bit the next day but Bucky didn’t mention it again, while Clint had gone about finding things to fulfill the experience that Bucky wanted. He had ordered a pair of skimpy silk panties in pure white and had found a cream that apparently made anal muscles feel tighter. He had inserted toys before, but wanted the most ‘genuine’ experience for Bucky. Of course they had long since had the discussion about how views of virginity were a social construct that had changed quite a bit since the 40’s. But for a night or few of play? Clint would go all out for it.

Bucky had gone out with Steve to visit their remaining older friends in nursing homes, leaving Clint to set the stage for later. He cleaned the apartment, leaving a few things purposefully out so he could play the part of a perfect househusband cleaning up as Bucky walked in the door. He showered and cleaned himself well, rubbing the lotion in the discreet tube around his rim before slipping the white silk panties on with just a t-shirt. He felt a bit ridiculous as he looked in the mirror but he had to admit the whole idea of Bucky coming back to him looking like this was appealing. He texted Bucky their secret word that meant that they would be playing later and went about starting a crockpot meal.

When Jarvis alerted him that Bucky and Steve were back in the parking garage, Clint felt his pulse thrumming in anticipation. He impulsively switched his shirt to one of Bucky’s old henleys from when he was on the run that was stretched and tattered and hung down to his thighs with the silk underwear peeking out. He started picking up the things he had purposefully left out while cleaning, making sure to bend over fully so when Bucky opened the door-

“My my my. What on Earth has my baby been doin all day?” Bucky’s drawl came from the doorway. “Lookin better than a popsicle on a hot summer day.” He pressed a kiss on Clint’s cheek and swatted his ass a bit. “Probably taste just as sweet huh?”   
  
“You want a taste?” Clint batted his eyelashes a bit, biting back a laugh that he heard in Bucky’s tone as well.

“You little tease. Maybe after dinner.”

“It won’t be ready for a bit. Got your favorite in the slow cooker.” Clint responded, pressing himself up into Bucky’s space. He looked down his crooked nose at the grey eyes and flushing face. He ran his hands down Bucky’s back. “You feel so tense love, let me rub your shoulders a bit.”

It was a cheesy as hell porno line but Bucky laid down on their sofa on his stomach regardless. He let out a few gratuitous moans and sighs as Clint’s hands worked some of the knots around his left shoulder out. Clint was straddling his hips in those ridiculous silk shorts and Bucky couldn’t take it much longer before flipping over and perching Clint so their groins were pressed close.

“You got me all riled up sugar.” Bucky tried to sound admonishing. “You gonna make me feel good?”

“Of course love. Let’s get you out of those jeans how about it?”

Clint’s long fingers pushed the tight denim and underlying purple boxer briefs before delicately wrapping around Bucky’s cock. The calluses on his hand and the lack of slick was enough friction to have Bucky arching up into the contact with a long moan. 

“Fuck baby. You’re such a tease you know that?” Bucky hissed as Clint twisted his wrist a bit towards the head. “Wearin’ those panties and touchin’ me like this? If I didn’t know you were such a little prude, I’d say you’re lookin to get fucked, sugar.”

Clint huffed out a laugh with a grin. He moved so that he could grind down onto Bucky’s erection through his skimpy boxer shorts. “Maybe I am.”   
  
“You took that stick outta your ass?” Bucky dragged his eyes over Clint’s frame, still shrouded in his oversized shirt. He leaned in close and whispered filthily in Clint’s ear. “You gonna let me put somethin’ else up there?”

“If you’d like…” Clint trailed his voice off and bit his lip a bit. 

Bucky growled and picked him up, letting Clint wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him down the hall to the bedroom. He tossed Clint onto the bed and immediately sucked kisses down his neck, not caring if there were marks left behind in the morning. The too-large shirt was discarded and Clint was left looking like a warped vision of purity in his white silk on their dark purple sheets. 

“Sugar you look so damn fine. Gonna make you sing real sweet, make you feel real good.” Bucky’s voice was low and his pupils wide with desire as he palmed Clint’s cock through the silk. It was easy to picture a young woman in the 30s maybe in the same position Clint was currently in. “Gonna let me ruin you sweetheart? Make you mine?”   
  
Christ, Bucky was really into this which made Clint really into it as he arched into the contact. “Fuck. Yes please. Take me, make me yours.”

Bucky nearly growled as he stripped Clint of the skimpy shorts and flipped him over. “Ass up, cupcake. Let me taste you.”

He spread Clint’s ass cheeks and swirled his tongue around his rim before licking over the puckered hole with his flat tongue. “You need to relax if I’m gonna get anything in ya tonight, doll. You’re so tight and I don’ wanna hurt you”

“Please baby. Just wanna feel you in me.” Clint pushed his hips back against Bucky’s face, feeling the beard rub on his thin perineal skin as his tongue breached into him.

Bucky just redoubled his efforts, digging into Clint’s ass with both hands and eating him out until his cheeks were red from Bucky’s mouth and facial hair. Clint heard the click of their lube cap and then Bucky’s finger was rubbing down the cleft spread lube around his rim. The first finger that breached into him was nothing unfamiliar, Bucky occasionally would slip one in while Clint was fucking him. But the second finger that pressed in was a glorious stretch, especially with the tightening cream that Clint had applied earlier. Bucky scissored his fingers a bit, studiously ignoring Clint’s prostate until he was slick and panting and trying to fuck himself backwards onto Bucky’s hand.

“You ready for me doll?” Bucky leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Ready for me to fuck this tight little ass of yours and make you scream my name until you don’t know any other words?”   
  
Clint nodded vigorously. “Yes. God yes.”   
  
“Let me see your face.” Bucky rolled them so Clint was on top, almost like their normal sexual configuration. He wrapped his arms around and took hold of his cock, lining it up to Clint and tapping his hole with the blunt tip a bit. He teased around the rim before pressing into the tight heat. “Christ you’re so tight baby.”

“Just for you.” Clint breathed out, bracing his hands on Bucky’s chest as he tried to relax down further onto his cock. “You’re so big inside me. I’m gonna be loose my whole life now after takin’ you so deep.”   
  


“Jesus, Clint.” Bucky muttered, breaking their roles momentarily as Clint bottomed out. 

“Too much?”   
  
“No. Is this good for you?”   
  
“I can tell you’re really into it.” Clint grinned as Bucky blushed at that. “Which makes it awesome for me too. You can move.”   
  
Bucky started rolling his hips up as Clint experimentally bounced with his knees, working themselves into a rhythm that.

“You look so good stretched around my dick, sugar.” Bucky pulled Clint’s asscheeks apart to see where they were connected. “Gonna wreck your sweet little hole and fill you up.”   
  
“Fuck. “ Clint whined and just rolled his hips down a bit more, chasing the friction. “Do that. Fill me up.”   
  
Bucky flipped them again and gathered both Clint’s ankles into one of his hands before beginning to snap his hips at a punishing pace. The slapping of skin and Clint moaning each time Bucky hit his prostate filled the room until Clint came untouched all over himself.

“Goddamn beautiful.” Bucky kissed him. “You look so pretty when you come, baby.” 

He pushed Clint’s legs up so he was nearly folded in half and drove in as deep as he could. He just humped against Clint’s ass with his cock fully enveloped a few times before pulling out one more time and coming inside the tight heat. 

“Fuck Buck.” Clint panted. “You really uh. You’re really into that.”

“I didn’t know I was until now.” Bucky said with a shrug, slipping himself out of Clint. His eyes went dark as he saw his own come dribbling out of Clint. “Can I-” He licked his lips.   
  
“Give me a second, then we can go round two.”   
  
“God, I love you.”


End file.
